


Scars and Nerves

by Hiddlesconda



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: First Time, Gay Sex, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Translation, nie hejtujcie, nie lubię jak jest hurt, nie umiem w hasztagi, powinnam skończyć z tymi hasztagami, trochę "hurt", znowu nie w moim stylu
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7367326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiddlesconda/pseuds/Hiddlesconda





	Scars and Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Scars and Nerves](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/211102) by PrincessofConflict. 



Tony siedział w swoim laboratorium i trąc zmęczone oczy próbował zrozumieć serię liczb na ekranie przed sobą. Bruce poszedł do siebie już godzinę temu i nikt inny nie powinien mu przeszkadzać aż do 10, kiedy Steve będzie próbował zaciągnąć go na śniadanie. Nie miał pojęcia jak późno było, ale wiedział, że wyraźnie brakuje mu snu. Potrząsnął głową i ruszył do windy. Stamtąd kazał Jarvisowi powyłączać wszystkie komputery i zanim drzwi się przed nim zasunęły, zobaczył jak światła w warsztacie gasną. 

Tony wszedł do swojej sypialni i w ubraniu runął na łóżko po drodze zdejmując tylko buty. Położył głowę na poduszce i spojrzał na zegar, który wskazywał 2:37. Potem zamknął oczy mając nadzieję na sen, którego odmawiał sobie od 36 godzin. Leżał w ciszy na brzuchu, kiedy nagle poczuł zimny powiew.

– Jarvis, zamknij okno – mruknął zmęczony.

– Jest zamknięte, sir – odpowiedziało AI.

Na te słowa Tony usiadł gwałtownie, rozbudził się całkowicie, kiedy zobaczył postać w drzwiach. Jedynym źródłem światła był reaktor w jego piersi. Wynalazca cofnął się do zagłówka, gdy mężczyzna zbliżył się do łóżka i stanął w jego nogach. 

– Światło, 50%

Zrobiło się jaśniej i Tony westchnął cicho, ponieważ jego przypuszczenia potwierdziły się. W nogach jego łóżka stał nordycki bóg kłamstw, jednak na jego twarzy nie gościł już typowy arogancki uśmiech, wręcz przeciwnie, wyglądał na zmęczonego i obojętnego. Jego zielone oczy spotkały się z brązowymi wynalazcy i nagle uśmiechnął się.

– Zaskoczony, człowieku z żelaza?

– Nie - powiedział Tony powoli wstając. – Po prostu zakłóciłeś mój spokój.

– Taki był mój zamiar - odpowiedział Loki głosem ociekającym sarkazmem. Stark podszedł do małego barku i nalał sobie drinka zanim odwrócił się do boga. Ten wyglądał na zaskoczonego.

– Nie zamierzasz poinformować swoich przyjaciół o mojej obecności?

– Nie - odpowiedział Tony i zanim kontynuował wziął łyk whisky ciesząc się uczuciem ciepła. – Ty nie jesteś uzbrojony, ja nie jestem uzbrojony i nie zamierzam z tobą walczyć. A biorąc pod uwagę wygląd twojego gardła, ty też nie zamierzasz – powiedział wskazując na rząd siniaków na jego szyi, które kształtem przypominały dłoń.

Bóg rozejrzał się niespokojnie po pomieszczeniu, a potem znowu zwrócił się do Starka.

– Przybycie tu było ostatecznością. Uwierz mi, nie byłoby mnie tu gdybym nie potrzebował twoich umiejętności.

– Ah, tak? - Tony odstawił szklankę na bar i zrobił krok w stronę boga. – A co to za umiejętności?

Loki zawahał się przez moment.

– Chodzi o... incydent w Migdardzie, kiedy odebrano mi moje moce. Przez to nie mogę się sam uleczyć. Nie jestem przyzwyczajony do posiadania ran fizycznych i dlatego pomyślałem, że...

– Chwila – Tony przerwał mu unosząc w jego stronę dłoń. – Przychodzisz do mnie, bo... bo potrzebujesz lekarza?

Loki zdusił w sobie złośliwe słowa i skinął głową.

– Nikt w Asgardzie nie może mi pomóc. To część mojej kary, zgodnie, z którą muszę żyć całkowicie sam. Co jest kompletnie odmienne od mojego poprzedniego życia... – urwał i zastanowił się zanim kontynuował. – Myślałem, że ty, skoro jesteś jednym z najmniej... mogę powiedzieć - złośliwych? Skoro jesteś jednym z najmniej złośliwych śmiertelników jakich znam... Myślałem, że ty mógłbyś mi pomóc.

– Bruce jest lekarzem – powiedział wolno Tony. – I potrafi lepiej kontrolować swój temperament niż ja. Powinieneś iść do niego.

Loki rozejrzał się z paniką w oczach zanim znowu skupił się na nim.

– Nie mam ochoty mieć znów do czynienia z nim. Obojętnie czy z nim czy z jego... lepszą połową.

Stark roześmiał się kiedy zobaczył reakcję Lokiego na wzmiankę o Hulku. Będzie musiał kiedyś o tym opowiedzieć Bruce'owi. Potrząsnął głową i zwrócił się do Lokiego. 

– Ale dlaczego miałbym ci pomóc?

– Nie wiem dlaczego – powiedział Loki i zrobił krok w jego stronę. – Ale pomożesz.

– Dlaczego? 

– Z ciekawości – Loki był już tylko kilka centymetrów od Tony'ego i spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. – Bo tak naprawdę nie wierzysz, że jestem tu, bo potrzebuję pomocy. Chcesz poznać prawdziwy powód.

– I powiesz mi? – Tony zapytał prosto, a bóg roześmiał się zanim zgiął się z bólu. Jego żebra zaprotestowały. Spojrzał na śmiertelnika, wydawało się, że ból i strach zastąpiły błysk w jego oczach. Tony nie mógł powstrzymać smutnego uśmiechu i chwycił Lokiego za ramię. 

– Połóż się.

Bóg zrobił co mu kazano i położył się na łóżku. Tony zniknął w swojej łazience, a po chwili wyszedł z niej niosąc apteczkę. Odchrząknął zanim powiedział z wahaniem:

– Muszę cię rozebrać. – Loki spojrzał na niego z mieszanką dezorientacji i rozbawienia, dlatego Tony szybko wyjaśnił: – Wydaje mi się, że twoje żebra i klatka piersiowa nadal są ranne. Muszę to sprawdzić. 

– Cóż... – Loki wstał i odwrócił się powoli plecami do swojego lekarza. Tony nie mógł nic poradzić na to, że mentalnie zaczął się ślinić na widok bladych ramion. Wyobraził sobie jak dobrze byłoby drapać je i gryźć, i potrzebował całej swojej silnej woli by go nie dotknąć. Potrząsnął głową i odgonił od siebie te myśli. Loki położył się znowu, teraz już tylko w swoich czarnych, skórzanych spodniach. Tony przetarł twarz dłonią zanim pochylił się nad nim. Nie mógł powstrzymać cichego okrzyku, kiedy zobaczył jego obrażenia. 

Wędrując wzrokiem od siniaków na szyi, Tony widział głębokie, czerwone szramy otoczone ciemnymi siniakami, cięcia i rany na reszcie jego tułowia. Ktokolwiek mu to zrobił był brutalny i bezlitosny. Cień smutku przemknął przez twarz miliardera, kiedy zobaczył rozległe, stare blizny. Tony wyciągnął dłoń i przesunął palcami wzdłuż jednej z nich. Loki zadrżał.

– Co ci się stało?

– Strażnicy więzienni nie są kontrolowani. Niektórzy z nich... dali się porwać.

– Nie - powiedział Tony i dotknął kolejnej blizny. – Te wszystkie blizny... Skąd się wzięły?

– Jestem tutaj, żebyś mi pomógł. Nie mam ochoty na przesłuchanie.

Loki zamknął oczy, a Tony mógłby przysiąc, że dostrzegł w nich łzy. Tony prowadził swoje badanie w milczeniu, pytał tylko Lokiego czy boli, gdy dotyka pewne punkty na jego ciele. Po kilku minutach stwierdził, że bóg ma dwa stłuczone żebra, cztery rany cięte i mnóstwo siniaków na klatce piersiowej. Zdezynfekował rany najlepiej jak potrafił po czym pozbierał wszystko i odniósł apteczkę do łazienki. Ku jego zaskoczeniu Loki wciąż tam był.

– Myślałem, że już cię tu nie będzie.

Loki, wciąż tylko w spodniach, odwrócił się od okna i powoli podszedł do Tony'ego zatrzymując się kilka stóp od niego.

– Muszę ci jeszcze podziękować.

Zanim Stark zdążył zareagować, Loki przyparł go do ściany i przycisnął swoje usta do jego. Tony jęknął, przybliżył się do boga i złapał go za kark, jego palce wplątały się w ciemne włosy. Czuł uśmiech Lokiego na swoich ustach, wciąż dociskał go do ściany i teraz lekko się o niego ocierał. 

Loki lizał i gryzł jego dolną wargę, a kiedy Tony otworzył usta, splądrował je swoim językiem. Miliarder nie uskarżał się, wręcz przeciwnie, przyciągnął boga jeszcze bliżej siebie, żeby pogłębić pocałunek. Nagle Loki przerwał go i przeniósł usta na szyję Tony'ego, którą zaczął gryźć i ssać. Bez odrywania się od niego Loki pchnął Starka na łóżko i ukląkł przed nim. 

Miliarder spojrzał na boga, który ciężko dysząc pochylał się nad nim. Jego wzrok wyrażał przyjemność, policzki i usta miał zaczerwienione. Na ten widok ciało Tony'ego przeszedł dreszcz podniecenia. Usiadł i przyciągnął Lokiego do siebie składając namiętnie pocałunki na jego ustach, szyi i ramionach. Bóg jęknął i przechylił głowę w bok, by dać mu lepszy dostęp. Tony całował go i gryzł, aż ten zaczął ciężko dyszeć i szarpać jego koszulę. Wynalazca uniósł ręce tak żeby Loki mógł ją zdjąć. Kiedy jego oczy spoczęły na reaktorze łukowym, rozszerzyły się z ciekawości i strachu. 

– Co to za urządzenie? – zapytał Loki dotykając palcami metalu.

– To elektromagnes. Powstrzymuje kawałki szrapnela przed dostaniem się do mojego serca.

Loki nadal uważnie obserwował urządzenie i badał je palcami. Tony poczuł nagłą obawę. Wystarczyłoby, żeby Loki wyjął reaktor z jego piersi i byłby martwy zanim ktokolwiek by tu dotarł. Jego rozmyślania zostały przerwane kiedy poczuł na skórze chłodne palce boga, które teraz gładziły blizny. Stark zadrżał, a Loki spojrzał na niego zaskoczony. 

– Możesz to poczuć?

– Tak, ale... – urwał, ale zaciekawiony wzrok boga zachęcił go do kontynuowania. – Kiedy umieszczono to urządzenie w mojej piersi wiele nerwów wzdłuż blizn zostało zniszczonych. Przez to pozostałe stały się nadwrażliwe. 

– Hmmm – ten cichy pomruk i delikatny dotyk palców na bliznach sprawiły, że Tony zadrżał. Loki zaśmiał się i popchnął go na poduszki, siadając na jego udach. Pochylił się i pocałował jedną z blizn na co Tony jęknął. Loki uśmiechnął się złośliwie i ugryzł jego pierś w pobliżu metalu. Tony wydał z siebie cichy krzyk, który przerodził się w jęk, kiedy przyciągnął Lokiego do pocałunku. Ten odsunął się szybko i zaczął składać pocałunki w dół jego klatki piersiowej aż do krawędzi spodni. 

Bez niepotrzebnych pytań Loki rozpiął je i zsunął razem z bokserkami. Teraz wynalazca leżał przed nim całkowicie nagi. Loki pochylił się i przycisnął język do szczeliny na czubku penisa Tony'ego, który jęknął i zacisnął palce na prześcieradle. Loki uśmiechnął się zadowolony i polizał go, tym razem od podstawy aż do czubka. Gdy to zrobił, Tony wydał z siebie głośny krzyk i szarpnął biodrami. Teraz już wiedział czemu boga nazywano "srebrnym językiem". Stark dyszał i jęczał, kiedy Loki powtórzył tę czynność kilkakrotnie, aż w końcu wziął go całego do ust. 

Bóg ssał penisa Tony'ego i delikatnie przygryzał, co sprawiło, że ten wydawał zwierzęce jęki. Loki polizał go znowu i znowu, a kiedy Tony pomyślał, że już nie wytrzyma odsunął się i uśmiechnął do sfrustrowanego miliardera. 

– Jeszcze nie skończyłem mojej zabawy. 

Te słowa posłały dreszcz przez kręgosłup Tony'ego, aż do jego penisa. Bóg pochylił się nad jego opalonym ciałem i go pocałował. Tony uśmiechnął się złośliwie, złapał Lokiego za ramiona i pociągnął, tak że teraz to on leżał pod nim. Loki próbował walczyć, ale Stark załapał jego nadgarstki i przytrzymał nad głową. 

– Teraz moja kolej. 

Przeniósł swoją uwagę na szyję boga, którą zaczął całować, lizać i ssać, tak że ten jęczał. Kiedy ugryzł go tuż za uchem Loki krzyknął coś w języku, którego jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał. Wynalazca wędrował językiem po jego ciele, całując każdą bliznę i zastanawiając się w duchu jak można skrzywdzić kogoś tak wspaniałego...

Dźwięki jakie wydawał Loki doprowadzały go do szaleństwa, ale Tony nie śpieszył się, całował blady, pokryty bliznami tors boga aż dotarł do jego spodni. Loki od razu uniósł swoje biodra, żeby Tony mógł łatwiej pozbyć się zbędnej odzieży i już po chwili obaj byli nadzy.

Oczom Tony'ego ukazała się imponująca erekcja. Uśmiechając się przesunął językiem od jego pępka aż do penisa, całując jego czubek. Loki jęknął głośno, załapał Starka za włosy i przyciągnął do siebie. 

Oczy wynalazcy błyszczały kiedy powiedział:

– Potrzebuję cię. Chcę cię.

Loki przyciągnął do siebie Tony'ego, obrócił ich tak, że znowu był na górze i zapytał:

– Czego chcesz, Tony?

– Ciebie - odpowiedział brunet, ale Loki chciał się jeszcze z nim podroczyć. Kąsał jego szyję, całował i gryzł, aż Stark zaczął się pod nim wić.

– Co mam zrobić? – wyszeptał mu zmysłowo do ucha.

– Chcę... oh, kurwa – Tony urwał, bo Loki znowu przyssał się do jego szyi. Miał wielu kochanków, ale żaden z nich nie doprowadził go do takiego stanu. Próbował skupić się na tym, żeby jakiekolwiek sensowne słowa opuściły jego usta. 

– Pieprz mnie!

Na te słowa Loki usiadł, przechylił głowę i uśmiechnął się do swojego kochanka. 

– Błagaj.

– Co? - Tony widział zmysłowy uśmiech Lokiego, ale w jego oczach błysnęła psotna iskra. Bóg powoli pochylił się i przebiegł palcami po opalonym brzuchu Tony'ego, po jego piersi i bliznach wokół reaktora. 

– Chcę. Żebyś. Mnie. Błagał - każde słowo było podkreślone pocałunkiem na jego piersi, ale on nie chciał grać w grę boga. Był pieprzonym Tonym Starkiem! To ludzie prosili jego.  
Jęczał i przeklinał, ale Loki nie był zadowolony. Pochylił się do jego ucha i wyszeptał nagląco:

– Błagaj!

Po tym bóg ugryzł szyję Tony'ego jednocześnie delikatnie drapiąc jego blizny na piersi i ocierając się o niego. Tego Tony nie mógł już znieść. Do diabła z gierkami Lokiego.

– Proszę! Loki, proszę! Proszę, pieprz mnie!

Loki usiadł z powrotem między udami Starka i uśmiechnął się zadowolony. Mężczyzna oczami zamglonymi pożądaniem obserwował jak Loki wkłada do ust trzy palce i zaczyna je ssać. Bóg zamknął oczy, odchylił głowę i Tony pomyślał, że mógłby dojść jedynie od tego widoku. Minęło kilka chwil zanim bóg otworzył oczy, które stały się szkliste i rozmarzone, i wyjął palce z ust. Wsunął powoli jeden z nich we wnętrze Tony'ego.

Stark wygiął plecy w łuk, pomimo dyskomfortu spodobało mu się to uczucie. Wydał z siebie długi jęk, kiedy Loki zgiął palec wewnątrz niego. Chwilę później bóg dodał kolejny i Tony poczuł lekkie pieczenie spowodowane byciem rozciąganym, ale zagłuszyło to uczucie przyjemności, którą poczuł kiedy ten skrzyżował palce. Tony jęknął głośno i usłyszał chichot Lokiego, gdy ten wsuwał w niego ostatni palec.

– To była łatwa część, teraz może zaboleć.

Tony załkał, kiedy Loki wyjął z niego palce. Patrzył jak bóg ustawia się naprzeciw jego wejścia i zanim zdążył się na to przygotować poczuł się rozrywany od środka, gdy ten w niego wchodził. Chwilę później ból został zagłuszony przyjemnością, a Tony poruszył się by zmusić Lokiego do kontynuowania. Sekundę później bóg zaczął wchodzić i wychodzić z mężczyzny i ból całkowicie zniknął. Jęknęli jednocześnie z przyjemności, Loki przyśpieszył, a Tony przyciągnął go do pocałunku. 

– Ja… – stęknął, ale zanim zdążył dokończyć Loki złapał jego pulsującą erekcję i zaczął pocierać ją w tempie swoich pchnięć. Tony krzyknął głośno zanim doszedł i wytrysnął spazmatycznie na swój tors. W tym samym momencie poczuł jak bóg wypełnia go swoim nasieniem. Kiedy Loki wycofał się z niego załkał z nagłego uczucia pustki. Bóg zsunął się z miliardera i położył obok niego próbując złapać oddech. 

W międzyczasie zauważył jak Stark obrzuca spojrzeniem swój tors i uśmiechnął się. Pochylił się nad nim i zaczął zlizywać każdą kroplę jego nasienia. Brunet obserwował go z szeroko otwartymi oczami, a kiedy ten skończył nachylił się nad nim i pocałował by dać mu skosztować słonego smaku prosto ze swoich ust.

Leżeli przez chwilę obok siebie w ciszy, ale w końcu Tony odwrócił się w stronę boga i oparł się na łokciu obserwując go.

– I to jest ten powód, dla którego tu przyszedłeś?

– Jeśli tylko chcesz – odpowiedział niewinnie Loki uśmiechając się szeroko.

– A więc przyszedłeś tu, aby mnie uwieść – stwierdził Tony udając złego.

– I udało mi się.

– Dlaczego? – to pytanie zawisło między nimi zanim Loki westchnął i zdecydował się odpowiedzieć.

– Planowałem już od jakiegoś czasu pojawić się tutaj, ale potrzebowałem powodu. A ten – wskazał na swoje blizny i rany – wydawał się w porządku.

– Więc… nie musiałeś tu przychodzić. Mogłeś zostać w Asgardzie. 

– Nie – odpowiedział jedynie Loki patrząc przed siebie. – To co ci powiedziałem jest prawdą. Zabroniono mi pomagać. Potrzebowałem pomocy, ale nie tak wiele jak myślałeś. 

– Ale dlaczego ja?

– Dlaczego zadajesz tak dużo pytań?

– Z ciekawości.

Loki roześmiał się i Tony zauważył, że jego żebra musiały się już uleczyć.

– Bo jesteś inny.

Stark spojrzał na niego pytająco.

– Ty, w przeciwieństwie do innych rozmawiałeś ze mną. Nie tylko próbowałeś mnie zniszczyć, próbowałeś mnie zrozumieć. Rozum ponad odwagą, takie zawsze było moje przekonanie. Ty… ty sprawiłeś mi frajdę.

Tony roześmiał się, a Loki razem z nim, przyciągając go do siebie. 

Po chwili oboje już spali w swoich ramionach.


End file.
